


Ancla

by Sorceryzx



Series: El Guardian De La Oscuridad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceryzx/pseuds/Sorceryzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los Gemelos terminaron el ritual debieron de emprender un viaje para aprender a utilizar sus poderes, mientras en Beacon Hills es momento de adaptarse a los cambios, relaciones se pondrán a prueba, sentimientos saldrán a flote y sera el momento de que algunos crezcan. Mientras en los antiguos reinos los Gemelos encontraran mas de una sorpresa y mas de un momento de dolor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancla

**Author's Note:**

> bien, que puedo decir e aquí esta segunda parte, me e tardado bastante porque e deseado tener el plot totalmente armado para que solo tenga que escribir y escribir sin que la historia se me vaya de las manos, solo debo decir que tome los comentarios de la primera parte del fic muy en serio y espero esta segunda parte sea mejor que la primera, veremos paralelamente ambos lugares, donde se encuentran los gemelos Laus osea los seis reinos y lo que va sucediendo mientras en Beacon Hills. solo debo decir que aun no tengo un beta, pero según encuentre alguno o no, iré editando poco a poco esta y las demás historias para ir corrigiendo errores ortográficos y demás que encuentre. espero les agrade y que dejen algun comentario pues estos me ayudan a mejorar.

Reino de Fuego Ngen-kütral 

 

Stiles POV

Al llegar desaparecer de donde estaba el Nemeton llegue junto a Vlad a un apartamento que no conocía, pero a la vez me parecía conocido, solo sabía que estaba a salvo y sin más me desmaye. 

Cuando volví a despertar descubrí que estaba en una habitación acostado al lado de mi hermano que también dormía, y al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que Kurama y Camael nos cuidaban, intente hablar y solo entonces me di cuenta de que mi garganta esta terriblemente seca, me di cuenta entonces de que Kurama tenía en su mano un vaso de agua y me lo estaba brindando, tome un poco y sentí el ardor en mi boca menguar al tomar más y más agua.

Cuando al fin pare de tomar agua vi como Camael hacia lo mismo con Vlad.

-¿cu-cuanto tiempo tenemos dormidos?- pregunte cuando al fin encontré mi voz.

\- tienen dormidos casi una semana- respondió Kurama

\- ¿Cómo que casi una semana? –pregunta Vlad

\- pues gastaron una cantidad de energía increíble, pues realizaron muchas cosas a la vez en un solo ritual, de no haber sido por el eclipse podrían haber muerto, no solo revivieron a los que murieron sino que también curaron al Nemeton, le devolvieron su antiguo poder, purificaron las Líneas Ley y crearon una barrera que protege al Nemeton, créanme no es un trabajo fácil, y menos hacerlos todos a la vez.

\- ¡wow! ¿En serio? Vaya sí que cambiamos las cosas.- dije.

Al menos ya sé que no soy un inútil, un simple y patético humano. Pensé mientras adsorbía esa información.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que eres un inútil, solo por ser humano?- pregunto Vlad a lo que todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

-pero yo no he dicho nada Vlad.

-como que no claro que sí, acabas de decir que eras un inútil simple y patético humano.

\- ¿!que!?.- ¡oh dios mío! ¿Acaso él puede leer mis pensamientos?

\- claro que no, yo no puedo leer los pensamientos de nadie.

-lo has hecho otra vez solo lo pensé…!oh, Dios mío! Puedes leer mis pensamientos.

\- Al parecer cuando realizaron el hechizo de alguna manera esa extraña sincronía que tienen a veces al hablar se a incrementado y ahora pueden incluso comunicarse entre ustedes. Pero su nuevo poder es un arma de doble filo, nunca antes habían existido Guardianes gemelos, así que no sabemos el alcance de su poder ni tampoco sabemos cuáles son sus debilidades por lo tanto es importante que ambos aprendan más acerca de sus poderes y sus debilidades, lo cual es posible si comienzan a entrenar en los distintos reinos. Les recomiendo que asistan primero a el reino del fuego.

\- ¿Porque el reino del fuego Kurama? ¿No deberíamos mejor de visitar los reinos de la luz y oscuridad? – pregunto Vlad.

\- en cada uno de los reinos existen deidades tanto benignas como malignas, el reino del fuego es regido por una de las más poderosas deidades, una de las manifestaciones de la madre tierra, lo cual les haría mucho más fácil poder estar en él y poder entrenar, los reinos de la luz y la oscuridad son caóticos y no están en el nivel adecuado para poder entrenar ahí.

\- comprendo, entonces ¿cómo podemos llegar a el reino del fuego? –volvió a preguntar Vlad.

\- como ninguno de ustedes es un guardián del fuego o poseen algún espíritu de ese elemento tendrán que acceder a través de un volcán, así que debemos dirigirnos a uno cuanto antes.

-bien, Stiles dame tu mano, se cómo llegar a uno.

Sin pensarlo más tome su mano y otra vez ambos desaparecimos, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino no pude más que sorprenderme estábamos nada más y nada menos que en el volcán Mauna Loa en Hawái. A nuestro lado aparecieron Camael y Kurama.

-bien ahora solo deben de entrar al volcán, descuiden la lava no los lastimara.

Y así mientras ambos caminábamos hasta el centro del volcán solo pensé en que este era el momento en el que en verdad nuestro viaje comenzaba.

 

1 Semana antes:

 

No POV

 

En cuanto los gemelos se marcharon del Nemeton la manada se quedó observando a las personas que estos habían revivido, todos tenían rostros en distintos estados de shock mientras veían a Peter y Derek abrazar a su familia. Cuando de pronto de entre la multitud alguien salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la manada, no era otro más que Aiden que buscaba encarecidamente a su hermano y al encontrarlo le abrazo mientras ambos lloraban y Lydia se acercó poco a poco también con lágrimas en su rostro.

Cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca tanto Ethan como Aiden se separaron y Lydia aprovecho para darle una tremenda bofetada a Aiden.

-Oie ¿pero que te pasa asi es como me saludas? –dijo este que la miraba fijamente.

\- eso fue por morir y dejarnos a tu hermano y a mi solos.

\- Ah! Yo también te quiero Lydia.

Esta no dijo nada solo le beso.

Mientras eso sucedía poco a poco 3 personas se iban acercando poco a poco entre si Allison, Scott y Isaac.

 

Scott POV

 

No lo podía creer, Allison estaba ahí frente a nosotros, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, cuando de pronto siento como alguien toca mi hombro y cuando me giro a ver es Kira quien me mira y con una dulce sonrisa me empuja un poco en dirección a Allison.

Corro y cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarla me doy cuenta que Isaac está corriendo a mi lado, ambos llegamos hasta donde esta Allison y ambos la abrasamos.

 

Sheriff Stilinski POV

 

Recibo una llamada telefónica en la cual un muy conmocionado Scott me dice que vaya a la antigua casa Hale tan pronto como pueda, no bien lo ha dicho me asusto, solo puedo pensar en algo, mis hijos.

Cuando llego frente a esta se encuentra una multitud, al principio no sé qué sucede, pero tan pronto salgo de la patrulla me sobresalto pues frente a mi están las personas que fueron sacrificadas y también la familia Hale.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-ellos no están –responde Scott –estos dijeron que debían aprender a usar sus poderes y desaparecieron.

Cuando me acerco veo como Talía Hale se acerca a mí, me toma de la mano y me habla:

-Sheriff no sabe cuan agradecida estoy de sus hijos por hacer todo esto por todos aquellos a los que el mundo sobrenatural a lastimado a en estos últimos años. Pero necesitamos pedirle su ayuda para llevar a los que murieron por causa del Darach a sus casas, según dijeron sus hijos nadie que no sepa de lo sobrenatural saben que estuvieron muertos sino que estaban de viaje.

Tardo unos momentos en analizar lo que me dice y no puedo más que asentir y llamar a Parrish para que me ayude.

Tardamos en eso unas 2 horas, cuando termine llame a Scott para saber dónde se quedarían la familia de Derek y los demás que no eran de Beacon Hills.

Resulta que estos se quedarían en el edificio donde vive Derek pues resulta que todo el edificio le pertenece. Intento llamar a Stiles y Vlad pero no logro comunicarme con ellos, solo espero que estén bien...


End file.
